Little Do You Know
by madammccord
Summary: Post Tamerlane song fic, based on the song 'Little Do You Know' by Alex & Sierra.


**AN:** Here's just a short one shot, I hope you enjoy!

(DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH THE GREATER GOOD BECAUSE OH MY LORD I CANNOT WAIT LIKE 2 1/2 WEEKS FOR THE NEW EPISODE I NEED IT NOW PLEASE SEND HELP.)

Also I'm never above a little self promo, so check me out:

madamsmccord . tumblr . com

;)

* * *

 _Little do you know_  
 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm still haunted by the memories_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I need a little more time_

Every time she closes her eyes, she see it. The smoke, the fire, Giovani falling to the ground. His lifeless eyes boring into her soul. She hears his son's screams, a constant lull in the back of her head. Reminding her of that day in Iran. The day she saved the world, but her own world crumbled to pieces. The scream gets louder sometimes. She fights it, try's to push it back down. She really does try, but days like these, the scream fights back. It takes over her, and all she can hear is the scream. That's why she lays here, next to her sleeping husband, trying to reconcile with the unbelievable amounts of pain she feels; Asking herself over and over again, "How did I get into this mess?"

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_  
 _I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_  
 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I need a little more time_

She hasn't told him yet. About the scream, or about what really happened. Yes, Henry knew parts of the story, how Fred had died on top of her. Small details like timing. But she hadn't yet revealed her what she saw, how it felt, and the constant pain she was going through. She lays there, trying to forgive him. Why had he let her go? Why didn't he convince her otherwise? Deep down she knows why. He knows her too well. He knows her need for a better world, and what she is willing to put on the line. But she can't get to that understanding. The pain is the top layer of her reconciliation with what happened. And that layer is too thick to even get through. She's fighting, but she needs more time. She'll tell him eventually.

 _I'll wait, I'll wait_  
 _I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait_  
 _I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait_  
 _The love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me_

The pain is unbelievable. He knows that. He knows her. She puts on a mask, at work, in front of the kids. But he can see through it. He knows her well. He's always known her well. There is so much pain. He can see it feel it when he lays next to her. He wants to help her, so badly. He wants her to open up, to share the pain. She won't, she needs time. He loves her so much. All he wants to do is help her. So he lays next to her. Hoping she finds comfort in just that.

 _Little do you know_  
 _I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'll love you till the sun dies_

He lays there. He knows she's awake. She has been since she got home from Iran. She wanders around at night, looking for things to do, things to distract herself from the horrific images. He can see her slowly withering away. She lays next to him, and all he wants to do is reach out. He regrets it so much, he can't. Why did he ever let her go? Why didn't he push back even more? The burden has fallen on his shoulders now. To put her back together. He's up for the challenge. He'll help put her together, he'll spend as much time as needed. But he's so tired.

 _Oh wait, just wait_  
 _I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait_  
 _I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait_  
 _Our love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me_

 _I'll wait, I'll wait_  
 _I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait_  
 _I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait_  
 _The love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me_  
 _Lay your head on me_  
 _So lay your head on me_  
 _'Cause little do you know_  
 _I love you till the sun dies_

It will take a while until they are able to share. They both know that. But right now, they lay next to each other, quietly processing. And right now, that's all they need. They'll stay like that until the sun rises. And hopefully soon, they'll be able to confide in each other, and maybe share some of the pain.

* * *

 **AN:** THANK YOU FOR READING!

Let me know if I should change anything... always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
